Dost Thou Sparkle?
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: As we all know, Edward would make a great Emo-Kid, right? That is exactly why Bella becomes so worried when she notices that Edward is happy and smiling. Yes, he is actually SMILING. Edward will be made fun of, you have been warned.


**Between Sparkles And A Hard Place: **

**Bella: **

I sat upon the sofa, feeling lonely and neglected. Once again, Edward had disappeared with his new 'best-friend', Jacob Black. I was beginning to get annoyed with Edward; he seemed to be spending more time with that wolf than he was doing with his soon-to-be-wife. I could have sworn that he had hated Jacob not too long ago, so as to where this was coming from, was a complete mystery to me.

I stood from the chair in which I had been sitting and wondered around the kitchen. The sun shone through the floor-to-ceiling windows and glinted off the newly polished floor. The day was beautiful, yet my mood felt cloudy and couldn't have been worse if I had tried. This was a new emotion to me, I was sure that I had never felt it before in my life. For the first time, I felt envy. Envy for Jacob, stealing my fiancée from me, whilst I just sat here helplessly without him. I was beginning to question his loyalty to me. I was also beginning to wonder if he even found me attractive anymore, or if he ever had done.

'_Of course he did.' _The voice in my head said to me.

I nodded. He certainly had, at one time, yet, since Jacob had started to hang round more…

I shook myself. No. My fiancée would not start to fall for a man, could he? He was perfectly straight, right? Then again – he did sparkle…

I shook myself again. How ridiculous. Just because a man sparkled, doesn't mean he was that way inclined. He couldn't help it after all. I still found it weird that he did sparkle, to me, the only man legally allowed to sparkle is _David Bowie_, and then again, he was, wasn't he?

This time, I physically slapped myself. I was being extremely stupid, accusing my man of such. Whatever happened to Brotherly-Love? This could all just be a perfectly, harmless friendship.

I forced a smile on my face and turned to the fridge that the Cullens never used. It was stocked with the most exquisite food I had ever seen, some of it had names that even I couldn't pronounce. Not that I excelled in foreign languages but I would always give it a go. I found that with French, if you missed off the 'T's and talked through your nose, you were almost half-way there.

I pulled out the butter and some cheese, and then ventured to the bread bin to get the loaf of bread out from inside.

I was buttering it thickly when Edward waltzed in, literally. He was also humming to himself as he came through to the kitchen.

"You're happy this morning, Edward." I said, feeling slightly nauseous, something that had nothing to do with the fact that I was now starving.

"Why, how did you know, Bella?" He asked, moving closer to me as he spoke. "You still smell beautiful, almost lust-worthy." He breathed after taking a deep breath, breathing in my blood's scent.

Sometimes, I would worry that this was the only reason as to why he kept me around, that someday he would drink from me, drain me and then leave me to die. I am nothing but a fridge to him, containing his food that he craves for so much.

I mentally shook myself before replying to his questions again. "As you always tell me, Edward, and you are basically dancing through this house, you must be happy about something." I slurred in a hurried motion, now buttering the second slice of bread and trying my best to focus on the food at hand and not smell Edward's peppermint scent.

"The weather is beautiful, how could you not be happy when the sun is out. It makes me _sparkle _with joy." He said, dancing around gracefully.

This was so weird. Edward never smiled and got overjoyed like this. He was also so – so – so flat in personality. There was basically no personality there. He was so quite and calm and… Just so much like Edward. I didn't like this new Edward. I didn't know what was happening to him or why it was happening, all I knew was that I wanted it to stop.

Edward danced away, singing some old song under his breath.

I closed my eyes tight, tears brimming. What had happened to my Edward? Where had he gone and who was this man who had replaced him? And, more importantly, where had I put the cheese?

"_A little bit of Random never hurt anyone. __ I got the idea for this when I was sat on my own on the bus one night. I do hope that you enjoyed this very small snippet. Please review."_


End file.
